The New Girl
by Potterhead333
Summary: I believe that everyone has a purpose. Maybe it is being a sister, or saving the world. My purpose is the latter. Unfortunately. Many people I met were killed, tortured, or even turned against me. But they don't realise who I am. What I am capable of. My name is Auriella Ashcraft, and this is my story. Also on Wattpad, check me out! Message in a Bottle
1. The Bar

It all started in a town called Denver in Colorado. I was at a bar having a few drinks and listening to music when this guy jumped up on the stage where the band had been playing just ten minutes ago. He started stomping and clapping, which meant it caught the attention of others. He kept doing this for a while until a crowd had formed around him and started singing.

"_Buddy your a boy make a big noise playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!_" After a couple of lines, the others in front of him started singing with him. Before long, the whole bar was singing their lungs out and drinking all together.

"Hey there pretty lady" I turned to my left to see a man no older than 30 smiling at me.

"Hello handsome" I smiled with a wink. I turned back to the stage and started singing with the crowd. I had an urge to join them as I realised my favourite part of the song was coming up. "Come on, come up here and sing! Have some fun!" I said to the guy next to me, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the crowd.

"No-" He started protesting but his words were drowned by my yelling.

"_We will we will rock you!_" I laughed at him when he finally joined in with me and I turned back to the stage to see the electric guitar one of the band members had used still sitting there. "Wait here!" I yelled at him through the noise

"Wait, where are you going?!" He replied, glancing back at another guy that looked like his brother. The brother was smiling and laughing at the guy with me, trapped in the crowd.

"To have some fun, grumpy pants!" I said with a wink and I darted under the crowd. Being the small figure I was, I easily maneuvered through the mass of bodies up to the stage and jumped on, strapping the guitar onto me and started playing it once they had finished the chorus. I was cheered on by the crowd and jammed my heart out. I gave a solo and had a grin on my face the whole time.

After I played my last tune, the whole bar cheered for me and I jumped off the stage, earning highfives and whoops in every direction. I grinned the whole time, finally letting myself relax after what had seemed like forever. I went back to the table I was at before and skulled the rest of my drink.

"Where did you learn that?" The guy I had met earlier said, clearly impressed. The bar had quietened down after the makeshift concert.

"Well gorgeous, I'm not just looks. I have a few other things going for me as well." I said with a wink. "Excuse me, could I please get two shots of whiskey over here please, and two beers?" I waved over the bartender and two shots were placed in front of me as well as the beers.

"It's on the house" The bartender said with a sly wink. I smirked at him and nodded in appreciation. I had to admit, that guy was pretty good looking.

I slid a shot and a beer over to the guy next to me. "But the looks do come with perks. Auriella." I introduced myself.

"Dean." He said, before we took a shot each. "So whats a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" Dean asked me.

"Uh, family problems." Well a bit more than that, but he didn't need to know. "Yourself?"

"Time off the job." He looked at me curiously. He glanced down at my chest, probably to check out my rack but his eyebrows furrowed. "That's a nice necklace you got there. Where did you get it from?"

I look at my necklace and see the anti-possession charm hanging off of it. "It was a gift from my father." I said looking down. "Before everything got messy."

"Oh. Can I ask you something?" He said slowly

"Sure" I replied.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? Like ghosts and stuff?"

I froze. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind, doesn't matter." He said with another swig of his beer. I looked at him in suspiciously and turned back to my drink.

"Christo." He muttered under his breath.

"Really Dean? Outside. Now. Bring you friend." I nodded over to the guy he had looked at earlier. "Meet me out back." And with that, I tuned my back on them, leaving my drink on the table and headed out to the back door.

It took about five minutes, but finally, I heard the back door open. I looked down at my hands, making sure my gun was loaded and my knife was up my sleeve. "Where is she?" I heard one of them whisper. I swing my body around the corner and point the gun at them.

"PUT IT DOWN!" Dean yelled at me, aiming his gun at me and his brothers focused on me as well

"YOU PUT IT DOWN!" I yelled back.

"LIKE HELL I'M PUTTING IT DOWN!"

"You're out numbered, so put the gun down!" The other one yelled at me.

"Oh am I?" I said quietly, a smile working its way onto my face. They looked at me in confusion for a second but realization hit them full on. Dean started running at me, and I started running away, alughing at the same time. I jumped over the fence and turned down an alley way, remembering my way.

I lead them deeper into darkness and finally into an abandoned house. I stopped in the middle and put away my gun, letting them think I was defenceless. They came running in, guns drawn and both out of breath.

"Seriously? You're out of breath? Amateurs." I muttered.

"Tell us who you are!" Dean yelled at me.

"I don't feel like it." I said, trying to get them angrier.

"Well sweetheart there's two of us, and only one of you, so start talking!"

"One of me?" I laughed and on cue, someone jumped out from one of the beams above them, grabbing the brother and pulling him back up, despite his futile actions to get away and Dean trying to grab him. They were both too slow. The ninja-like person dropped from above me once again, with the guy with a knife to his throat. "You were saying?" I said with a smile. "Unload the gun, throw the gun to me, and talk."

"Alright alright! Just don't hurt him please." He unloaded the gun, and threw it over to me, letting me to bend down and grab it. I raised an eyebrow at him and he started talking.

"My name is Dean Winchester, and that's my brother Sam. We're looking for our dad John. We're hunters." I looked at my accomplice and shrugged, motioning her to let go of Sam. She pushed him forwards, back towards Dean and Dean grabbed him, checking him over quickly while Sam rubbed his neck where the knife had been.

"You're hunters?" He nodded. "Well that explains it." I said with a laugh.

"Explains what?" Sam spoke up.

"Why you were slow on defence. There's no way you could have beaten us."

"Is that a challenge?" Dean raised his voice, stepping forward.

"I could take you down myself with my hands tied behind my back." I snarled at him.

"Prove it." He growled. I grabbed a rope from beside me, and had Sam tie my hands up when Dean pounced on me. I swung my body up and put my legs in front of his throat before pushing him down. He grabbed my leg and flipped me over, but made the mistake of getting up. I swung my legs at his, making him collapse and jumping up myself, turning his body over with a flick of my foot, and pressed my foot to his neck once again. Everytime he struggled I pushed harder until Sam spoke up.

"That's enough." I smiled as I took my foot off his throat, undoing the knots behind my back and grabbing Dean's hand to help him up, with his rubbing his throat as well.

"What are you?" They said in disbelief.

"I am Auriella Ashcroft, also known as Artemis, Goddess of Hunting, and this is my sister, Athena."


	2. Goddess

**A/N: In this story, the godesses aren't the virgin types. They like teasing and all, but they still have the whole sex after marriage thing, but still tease and do other stuff, just not sexual.**

"Artemis? As in the Greek Goddess Artemis?" Sam asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"No as in the dinosaur Artemis. Yes the Greek Goddess Einstein." Sam tries to make a comeback but doesn't reply with anything.

"So let me get this straight. You two-" Dean motioned to my brother and I "are Goddess', and sisters. And I'm guessing you're powerful then?"

"Powerful? Are you kidding? Dean they are the daughters of-" Athena/Verity took off her black mask and let her blonde hair fall out.

"Zeus." She said with a smirk. They both went wide-eyed and they turned around.

"I shotgun the blonde one." I heard Sam mutter to Dean.

"Fine with me, that red haired chick is hot!" Dean replied. They turned back around to face me with Sam's eyes flickering over to Verity. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Once you stop checking my sister out Sam, and claiming who shotguns who, we can get going." I said to Sam, raising an eyebrow. Dean was once again lost for words as he tried to string together a process but failed. They both looked to the ground and cleared their throats before nodding, trying to make it less awkward for them.

"Wait, you said we can get going." Dean pointed out.

"A+ on the deduction Einstein, would you like a medal?" I sarcastically replied. Dean gave me a look before I sighed. "Well I'm not sticking around here, I've had enough guys hit on me tonight as it is, and I need to get back to my car before someone breaks in. So you coming or what?" I gave them a questioning traded a look with Sam before grabbing a silver knife out of his pocket and approaching me. "Oh yes, you hunters and your 'tests'. Well hurry up, I'm hungry." I held out my arm in annoyance and gave Verity a look to do the same.

"I'm not giving my blood to _them_. Do you remember what happened last time?" I clenched my jaw at this. Of course I remembered. It would be hard not to.

"Wha- Last time?" Verity shot Dean a filthy look.

"I refuse to hand over my blood freely." Verity remained firm.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to do it myself then." Dean stalked forwards towards her and grabbed her arm. Her eyes burned with hatred and grabbed his arm with her other hand and twisted it in a fraction of a second, flipping him over and grabbing the knife out of his hand, slicing at his arm in the process and holding it to his throat jst as I did once she had a tight hold on him.

"That's enough Verity." I said with force. I know for her it was hard to let this go, as she hated having to trust anyone other than me, since that just about got us killed the other times. "Let the hunter go _now_" She gave Dean one more look of hatred before throwing him to the ground.

"You heal his cut, and I wil make another, closer to his neck." She said through her teeth before storming off in the direction of my car. I held my hands up in surrender. Once she was out of hearing range, I started talking again.

"Sorry about that." I motioned towards Dean's arm. "She doesn't trust many people. It hasn't got us anywhere in the past. Anyway, hurry up and test me." Sam cautiously walked forwards with another silver knife and cut my arm. "Happy?" He nodded and backed away again.

"Why should we trust you?" Dean said in a menacing tone. I shot him a glare.

"You shouldn't. Don't trust anyone other than your closest family. But we are your only hope in surviving this world. Meet me at the back of your motel if you are gonna come with us. If not, you will never hear from us again. One chance only. Be there by midnight otherwise no deal." And with that, I walked off, to find Verity blowing things up behind my car.

"HEY HEY HEY! Watch out for the car!" I ran to push her out of the way to make sure my car wasn't damaged. It was a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby gt 500 and it was my most prized possession. I knew if it got damaged, I could always fix it but I always thought things looked better handmade.

"Who gives a shit about your car! Why are we even helping these idiots?! They are going to get us killed! And personally, I don't want another trip up stairs. They are all dicks!" I sighed, knowing she had a point. Our last trip up stairs didn't end well and to say it lightly, we weren't on the best of terms with the angels.

"Look, you know why we are helping them. If we don't help them, we die, and so does everyone else." I could see her debating in her head and clenching her jaw.

"Fine, where are we meeting them?" She replied reluctantly.

"Motel, you coming?"

"No. I need time to calm down after that assho-" She started becoming angry again.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Just make sure you don't get hurt okay? Message me if you get into trouble. Promise?" I replied. I was very protective of Athena, she was like a little sister to me.

"Promise." She turned around and started running before fading away and dissappearing. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, opening the door and sliding into the leather seats. I turned on the car and let the music fill the car.

_And all my life,_  
_I've been waiting for someone like you,_  
_To make me smile,_  
_You make me feel alive,_  
_And you're giving me everything,_  
_I've ever wanted in life,_  
_You make me smile,_  
_And I forget to breathe,_  
_What's an angel like you,_  
_Ever do with a devil like me._

Tears started filling my eyes and I quickly turned the radio off. I glared at the road, memories flooding back to me. My knuckles went white with the amount of pressure I was using to hold the steering wheel. I saw a tree I drove past start to crack and I realised I was letting my anger get the best of me. I started breathing through my nose and out my mouth to try and calm myself down.

After a while, I was back to normal and was pulling up at the motel I locked up my car and set a few protections on it, before heading to the back and waited.

Half an hour later, I heard rustling in the bushes. I drew my gun out and jumped into the tree silently above me to scope out the area. I looked down and saw Sam and Dean walking in, guns drawn as well. I jumped out of the tree and they aimed their guns at me.

"Aren't you gonna test us?" Sam asked.

"Amateur. I can see the true form of things. I would be able to tell if it wasn't you. So back to business." I said with a smile. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before looking at me. Sam nodded.

"Fine. We're in."

**Song: Sixx am - Smile**

**Hey guys! Please review as it helps me so much. Tell me what you would like to happen in the story and any comments. Thank you!**


	3. Crowley

"Okay." I replied.

"Is that it then? Okay?" Dean asked, confused

"Well yeah. pack your bags, we're leaving."

"We haven't finished the case yet. We can't leave." Sam told me.

"Why do you think Verity isn't here other than she hates your guts?" I asked them, as if the answer were obvious. "She's taken care of it. Now let's go."

Within fifteen minutes we were getting ready to leave.

"Follow behind me in your car." I instructed Dean.

"Why don't we all just go in one car?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing Sammy. C'mon Dean, you heard him. Jump in my car." I said with a smirk as I knew he wouldn't leave behind his car. He doesn't reply but gave me a death glare. "Didn't think so. Now let's go!"

I jumped in my car and Verity was already waiting. I took off, hearing the Impala behind me and headed to my house.

"Where are we going to?" I heard a cheerful voice from the seat behind me. I roll my eyes as I look in the rear view mirror to see a familiar face.

"Home Lucie." I replied. He looked at me and pouted.

"But that's boring! I want to do something fun!" He whined.

"Waa waa boo hoo. Well, if you don't mind, I'm trying to drive. Go visit Sam." I suggested.

"I already did. He kicked me out." His eyes light up. "Can we play eye spy?!" He nearly yells at me.

"Would you please calm it dude!" Verity yells into the back seat. Here we go.

"Nah, no fun in that." He remarked.

"No one cares if you're having fun asshole." Verity fires back, her voice dripping with venom.

"Well I'm sorry that you're a piss ass, no fun bitch. You're not even supposed to be here." He replies. I sighed heavily.

"Me?! You're the one supposed to be in Hell!" She yells back.

"Been there, done that. Got boring. But Kael is doing fine down there." He shoots back. I let a sharp intake of breath fill my lungs. That was a low blow.

"You son of a bitch!" She clambered over the middle of the car and launched herself onto Lucifer, punching every inch she could reach.

"Hey hey calm it!" I yelled. Verity kept punching. I tried to break them up and nearly drove the car off the road. "Watch it!" I yelled again with no response. "OI!" I scream. They both continue to fight and it's getting more intense so I pull over, Dean and Sam following.

I stopped the car and opened the back door, grabbing one of their shirts and dragging them out. Dean and Sam jump out of the car, running towards me when Lucifer takes off into the woods next to us.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Verity yelled, tearing off towards him. I was about to take off after them when I heard Sam yelling at me.

"Auriella was that Satan?!"

"Yes Sam, don't worry everything is fine." I told him, waving him off.

"Dude! It's Satan!" Dean fired at me. I stepped towards him menacingly.

"You think I don't know that?! Who do you think made Hell? And the Cage? My father! It wasn't Michael, he just likes to claim he made the Cage just like Lucie likes to claim he made Hell. I know who Lucifer is, and he knows I'm more powerful than him. I've known him for ages and we're practically family. So don't you dare say I can't trust him, because I've learned the hard way about trusting people. Please just take my word for it? Any slip ups and I send him straight back into the Cage, he knows that okay?" Dean and Sam slowly nodded, still doubtful but accepted it for now.

I saw bolts of lightning hit the ground and started running into the woods to try and find the fight.

Within five minutes, I come across Verity and Lucie still fighting, but now with their powers. Lucie had a split lip, a gash down his chest where the blood was soaking through his top, and a swollen cheek, where as Verity had a huge gash down her calf. I heard Sam and Dean stop behind me, unsure what to do.

I marched up to them, cancelling out their powers with some of mine and restrain them. They both stood, unable to move.

"What the hell you two!" I yelled at them. "For God's sake, pull yourselves together! Verity! Stop trying to get a bite out of him and QUIT USING YOUR POWERS FOR NOTHING. You are now useless for the rest of the night if we get into a fight because you are now drained. And you Lucifer!" I turned to yell at him. "Don't you DARE say a word against Kael or I swear I will throw you back into that Cage so fast your head will spin. You are also useless in a fight for the next few days. If there is any more fighting between you two tonight, I will remove your powers until I feel like you deserve them back and I will lock you both in a room together. Do I make myself clear?" I hear mumbles in return. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I yelled at them.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good." I released them from their restraints and they stay silent, looking at the ground. "Right then, should we get going?" I asked the boys behind me. I look at their faces and can tell they now have no doubt about who I trust, even Lucifer.

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said, a little intimidated by me. I chuckled at his awkwardness and motioned for them to come to me. Once I was touching everyone, I took us back to the cars.

"Right now, Lucifer, you're with Sam and Dean." They all start to protest but I silence them with my finger. "If he plays up or anything, honk your horn and I'll deal with him. And then you will be stuck in a car with me, okay Lucie?" He nodded. "Behave." Everyone got back into the cars once again and took off.

...

After an hour in the car together, they had warmed up a bit but still felt a bit weird with the Devil in the car."Is she always that scary?" Dean asked Lucie. "Nah, but you're lucky you've only seen her like that. She's not one to piss off" He advised.

"What do you mean, only like that?" Dean asked cautiously.

"That's not even her really pissed. That's one side you don't want to see. It's what got me thrown in the Cage first time round."'

"Wait, the first time? How many times have you been in?" Sam asked, alarmed. Lucifer shrugs.

"Lost count. But boy was she pissed." He shuddered at the memory. "But then again, I did nearly toast the galaxy." He flashes a half smile at Sam and laughs at his horror. "Oh cheer up! That's not even half of what I've done."

"What else did you do?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh you know, the usual. Tortured people, nearly killed my Father as well as Heaven, was going to blow up the planet." The brothers stared wide-eyed at the Devil. "What?" He holds his hands up in defense. "I get bored easy!"

...

As we pulled up to the Bunker, a feeling of unease washed over me. A familiar evil creeped over my skin, but I ignored it, although involuntarily shuddering.

"What's wrong Rie?" Verity asked in concern,

"Can't you feel it?" I whispered.

"Feel what?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion before giving a small shake of my head, motioning her not to worry about it.

"Hey, so this is it." Dean said.

"Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't have any creatures locked up in here right?" I half joked. I get a nervous chuckle from Dean in response.

"Wha- No. Why would you think that?" I gave him a knowing look before approaching the door cautiously.

The Brothers lead Verity and I in, as Lucie couldn't get in. I had to admit, I was impressed with this place.

When we got to the lounging area, Sam and Dean wandered off and I could hear whispering, but decided not to eavesdrop.

"I still think there's something here that doesn't belong." I shifted uneasily as I told Verity my suspicions and waited for the brothers to come back in.

"So I may have lied earlier, we do have something here." Sam told me. I stood up abruptly with Verity and clenched my jaw.

"Take me there so I know who I am in this place with." I could see them tense up, before Dean nodded stiffly and lead me through the house.

We entered in this research area and I surveeyed my surroundings. The presence had been getting stronger as we got closer and I saw Dean approach a shelf.

"Just make sure you don't hurt or kill him. We need information from him." Dean said doubtfully.

"Or release him" Sam added. I nodded cautiously and let Dean open the hidden door. My eyes widened in shock before they filled with hate and anger.

"Crowley?!" I all but yelled.

"Hello Sweetheart"


End file.
